


Secrets We Keep in the Dark [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony decided earl on in their relationship to keep it all between them. No one else needed to know, no one else mattered. They didn’t need to worry about the press, public opinion or SI’s shareholders. All that mattered was them and the moments they stole together.It was all theirs, the secrets they keep in the dark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Moodboards [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Secrets We Keep in the Dark [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Free Space” [A3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
